


Dioscuri

by crestfallentwilight



Series: Together in Elysium [2]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crestfallentwilight/pseuds/crestfallentwilight
Summary: Born through her failures, Pyra is Mythra's most treasured success. It's time that she shows it.
Relationships: Hikari | Mythra/Rex, Homura | Pyra/Rex
Series: Together in Elysium [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043766
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Dioscuri

**Author's Note:**

> I had some ideas for post-canon, which eventually lead to the premises of several stories. This will be the first of such stories, and hopefully, I will finish them. There are also some of my own headcanon about Blades and their birthdays, so forgive me if it's not accurate to actual lore.

Pyra is everything Mythra had aspired to be: kind, generous, and humble. When she smiles, the world warms up, and when she frowns, the skies rush to cry for her. If Mythra frowns, everyone runs away instead.

There is no wonder that everyone is attracted to Pyra. But she is much more — she is brave, determined, and nothing would stop her from doing what she believes is right. She is certainly stronger than Mythra in more ways than one.

Now that they're separated, Mythra can truly admire Pyra and dote on her as an older sister should. Sometimes when Mythra looks at Pyra, she wonders if this is how Father had felt when he oversaw humanity. But Pyra was created through her weakest moments and left with nothing but her shame, fears, and insecurities for five hundred years.

It isn't fair to her, Mythra realizes, that Pyra was born only to seek death instead.

Mythra may have grievances with the circumstances that led to Pyra's creation, but she could never ever regret her birth. Pyra had shouldered so much and asked for so little. Mythra had to make it up to her. One step at a time.

That is why Mythra faces one of her biggest conundrums in recent times: what to give Pyra for her birthday?

It's an uncommon custom for Blades to even celebrate their birthday in the first place. If they did, then traditionally, they would go by the date of resonance. However, Mythra laments to herself, it's always complicated when an Aegis is involved. Going by that custom, Mythra's birthday would be when Addam resonated with her, but what about Pyra's?

Would it be when Mythra created her, or when Rex came into their lives?

Because if it was former, then that date is coming up within a month.

Pyra doesn't notice it coming — Mythra wouldn't have either — until they had helped with the delivery of a newborn a few days ago. Witnessing a birth firsthand is a wondrous experience for her and Pyra.

Life, no matter where it comes from, is precious. Rex tells her that celebrating a birthday meant not only treasuring the moments that they had, but it also meant seeking to continue towards a future together.

In their five hundred years together, Mythra never had a chance to celebrate her birthday nor Pyra's. They never had a reason to look forward to a future. Or more correctly, Mythra had never given Pyra a reason.

That will change!

Mythra assures herself with a vigorous nod before the crushing realization that she had never given anyone a present before wipes away her smile, and she slowly slumps over her desk to wallow in despair.

Okay, let's start with the basics: presents should be something that Pyra would like, right? What did Pyra like?

Rex is the first thing that jumps into her mind, and Mythra slams her face on the desk. Yes, they both love Rex, but it's not like she could give him to Pyra! Well, maybe not as a present, but Mythra shouldn't go down that line of thought. Not now.

Back to the drawing board. How about something for her hobbies? Pyra loves to cook, but...did Pyra need anything to cook? Mythra doesn't know because Pyra is adamant on not letting her cook at all, which is totally unfair. She wants to make something for Rex as well.

Mythra may grumble all she wants about it, but the smaller, more rational part of her knows that turning food into carbon isn't actually good.

She crosses her arms over her chest and starts pouting. Scratch cooking for now, what else did Pyra like? She loves to drink Jenerossi Tea, but that's not really an option for Mythra. Since Rex is officially the leader of the Garfont Mercenaries, it's not like they'll ever run out of stock of it. Perks of being the whole savior of Alrest and all that, she scoffs and moans.

Pyra loves to read. Maybe she could try and find the latest trendy book in Mor Ardain or something? Mythra pushes aside her chair and begins to head out. Perhaps she could find a better idea if she asks around. And before she could even get a gift, she needs to do several other things. First, talking to Rex and Aunt Corinne. She would need their help the most.

Then she needed to write letters. After all, a birthday party isn't just totally about the presents. Being with friends and loved ones are important too.

**Author's Note:**

> There is something else that Pyra likes, and it's just something that makes me laugh when I visualize her using one. That being said, I know this is a relatively short chapter, but hopefully it was enjoyable to read through.


End file.
